


Don't sing a Catchy Song

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera, Original Work
Genre: F/M, Ghosts, Haunted Houses, Macabre, Mexican Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 04:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14464713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: A little girl sings a Gothic swing song to Rodolfo Rivera which is driving him crazy





	Don't sing a Catchy Song

Rodolfo: Marisol what are you doing here?  
Marisol: Hey Mr. Rivera You wanna hear good here it comes [clear her throat and singing] There was a girl who lives in Carmencita Harbor where strange people lives [Rodolfo listens to a song,but realizes] She saw a old man. Who sang her a beautiful yet haunting tune.Everybody warned her,but she didn't listen until one day... [tune changed to a dark cabaret music] [Rodolfo gulps] [Marisol summons a hat and carries a theatrical dancing cane]  
Rodolfo: Uh-oh?  
[Marisol begins doing the Foxtrot with Rodolfo and she summons the zombies ]  
[Marisol, Rodolfo and the zombies danced to a tune of Michael Jackson's Thriller]  
[Manny, Frida and Grandpapi approach and hear the sound. As they open the door, they saw Rodolfo dancing]  
Manny, Frida and Grandpapi: Aaaah Ghost!  
[Rodolfo bump into them.Seeing them, the silly smile on his face was wiped clean off.]  
Manny: Dad what's going on?!  
Frida: Why are you doing the Foxtrot  
Rodolfo: Yeah but come on i mean what's the worst that could happen  
[Later]  
Rodolfo: [humming Carmencita Harbor] Aaaah i can't get it out of my head! [Saw a toddler girl with pigtails singing a creepy song] Aaaah!! Little girl what are you doing here [shush] [sees the ghost of Carmencita Harbor smiles before faded away] Aaaaah!!!


End file.
